Lamb
by Iron Matron
Summary: This is a much simpler plot line trying just solve the demon problem. And a little more focus on Clary being 'The Chosen'. I rated 'T' just to be safe; but it may evolve into am 'M' as my work in progress evolves.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of Cassandra Clare characters or stories. I think they are fantastic and love experimenting with their world. **

**Chptr 1**

Jace found Clary standing in the training room. He smiles at just seeing the outline of her. She, who is so intrinsically linked to his happiness. His entire existence.

As he walks forward he finds himself behind an invisible wall. He pushes on it. Then pounds on it with his fist; "Clary!" But Clary appears to not be able to hear or see him. Alec & Isabelle come from the hall behind him when they heard his yelling.

They attempt to break the fantom wall, but to no avail. Jace re-focuses on Clary. She is alone; her head down. Upset. And getting more upset. Nodding, she looks up.

Tears falling now, Clary holds out her hand. A stele appears as though someone set it there. She slowly closes her hand around it.

Clary falls to her knees; collapses really. Defeated. Sobbing; "Why?" "I don't want to." "I can't leave him". "Cosmic Joke". Jace can hear her voice so small; but clear enough to know her conversation was unpleasant.

She nods her resignation to whatever plan the invisible apparition wants. Her shoulders slumped in utter desolation. Her hair is pressed down as if an invisible hand rest on her head. Then it is gone.

She stands and the invisible wall keeping the others out dissolves. She doesn't seen surprised as they rush forward; Jace in the lead. he grabs her, but she pulls away.

"i know how to end the war".


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of Cassandra Clare characters or stories. I think they are fantastic and love exploring their world. **

**Chptr 2  
**

Jace doesn't like her crying and seeing her so broken nearly drives him mad. He holds himself together, but he wants to bundle her up in his arms and run as far as he can.

But he holds it together.

Clary looks up at the others; struggling to say it. There are still tears as her eyes turn up to them and she shrugs; "I'm the lamb".

With that she completely looses control and would have slid to the floor has Jace not grabbed her in a an all consuming hug. He didn't know what she was saying; but he knew enough of her reaction to know this was serious.

Once Clary had calmed down she felt able to explained. She sat on a bench on the far wall of the training room. Still only Alex, Izzy, and Jace were her aduience. She thought to herself;_ I can only do this once_.

Clary raised her eyes, but couldn't bring heslef to look at them. _This was so hard._ "Raziel visited me just now and gave me an edict from God." Clay tried to control her voice so it didn't shake. See, that wasn't so hard. The big part was out of the way. She told them she saw an angel.

She looked up at thier faces. Still blank. Worried, but controlled waiting to the rest. _At least they believe me so far._

"He directed me to end the war by closing the demon portal." Clary swallowed. "I'll use my blood to track my f-family. Sebastian and Valentine." She trips over the words. As if saying they were family somehow makes her responsible for their actions. Clary continues with the easier stuff, "I'll have to let them open the demon portal. Then, since I can invent runes I'll create one for hell and fire...separately." She pauses. THis is the hard part; "while on the other side of the portal I can effectively unleash Hellfire on the demon world. Then... since I can control portals I can close it on the demon world; sealing the burning on thier side..."

Clary pauses again. He thoats is suddenly very dry. "but I would have to stay inside."

They all looked at her as if they were missing a vital piece of information...what was she saying. It was Jace who put it together first; "You would have to stay "inside"? ... Inside the demon world? Is that what your saying?!" His voice had begun to rise as he felt more sure of her intentions.

"NO!" There was fear in his voice. They all heard it. Jace crouched down to be on the same eye level with Clary. "No. No. Clary. There has got to be another way. Another version of this plan." He jerks up to start pacing.

"there has to be a way to get you on the other side of the portal before it closes...

Clary was shaking her head even as he continued; "..to close it from our side. Something."

Clary continued to shake her head; "Raziel was very specific. There has to be a sacrifice. A lamb to the slaughter. It has to be me. I have been created for this very single action." She looks up at him this time. "my only purpose in this world was to destroy another." THere was infinite sorrow in her voice and her eyes. "I am the bringer of destruction. I am the Morning Star."

They all sucked in a breath at her last words. They seemed so true. Irrefutable. She was a Morgenstern. The last pure.

Jace stared down at her, more calmly now, not saying a word while Clary explained the Angel's instruction in more detail. Just watching her as she stumped through her words to explain more of the morbid plan entrusted to her by an in-validated source.

WHen she is finished there is dead silence.

Then Jace states simply, calmly; "I'm going with you." He looks straight at Clary, daring her to argue. She could see defiance in his eyes. There was no dissuading him.

"I can't let you do that-" she begins.

"You don't really have a say." He grabs both of her arms. "Hell or Heaven. I just need to be where you are." Clary shook her head. He leaned down to look directly in her eyes. Intensely he whispers; "I need to be wherever you are. I'll never let you go. I promised." Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. Alex and Izzy silently turn and leave.

Clary & Jace seem oblivious to the others go. They are silent as their eyes do all the communicating; reflecting each others struggle with a desire to always be together and yet despair knowing the sacrifice to be made for such a selfish desire.

**That's it for Chapter 2. This one is really evolving well. Let me know what you think. I want to know if I'm doing this right. Do I need to develop something more? Is there a gap? I appreciate the help. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 4

**As always, I own none of these charterers. I'm jut borrowing them for a while. **

**Thanks for all the view. I'm jumping ahead in the story line because this was where my mind went and I need to get it down while it was still there. But I might go back and fill in Chptr 3 (with some fluff). **

**We open in the middle of the battle. Here we go...  
**

**Chptr 4 The Sacrifice  
**

Clary stands inside the portal on the demon world side. She sees the rune in her mind and knows instantly what to do. With her stele she marks the inside of each palm and then drops the stele on the human side of the portal. Alec and Izzy watch while they battle to keep the demons at bay. Alex looks at Izzy. They can see in each others eyes the same question: Why would she drop the stele?

Jace is coming to on the floor beneath them. He's been knocked out by a large demon and had been napping on the floor between Alex and Izzy as they hold off some of the most disgusting demons known and unknown. Jace shakes his head to clear it and looks up, directly into the portal; focusing on Clary standing on the demon world side. His eyes go wide. "NO!"

Clary is facing the demon world; away from the others. She is confident in her stance. She dares not look behind in case her confidence it taken by the mere sight of Jace. She is The Chosen and so much is dependent on her next few moments. _Her last few moments_; she amends.

She raises both hands on either side of her; the runes blazing on her palms; and brings them together in a huge clap. Fire instantly springs from her hands and hits everything in sight. All the demons around her scramble to put themselves out. It's like Greek fire. The demons continue to burn no matter what they try. The demon world already had an arid, dry, dead smell. Now there was a chard, burnt smell. It was impossible to breath and Clary struggled to stay standing. The force of the power spring from her palm made her lean back and

Clary turns her head quickly to look behind her. Her hair faned out around her as she looked over her shoulder. Jace raises up on his elbow and looks directly at her. Clary take one second for herself to look at him one more time, but can't risk leaving the portal open or all the demons would escape from their burning world. She reaches up to her neck and yanks the chain with the Morgenstern ring and tosses it through the portal to floor in front of Jace.

"NO! Clary! NO!" Jace tried to get up, but slumped back down. He knows its futile, his injuries are severe. His eyes blur and stinging. He reaches his arm out to her; "Please. Clary. Please!" He begs her. Jace never begs. It was pitiful, but he couldn't help it. His heart is breaking. He can feel it in his chest as it tears itself apart. He is suddenly hot and cold. She's going to leave him here. Alone. To live out his life. Alone.

"I couldn't stand to watch you burn. Just as I know you couldn't let me." Tears stream down making bright tracks on her face as they carve through the smoky grime on her face. "We are the cosmic joke, Jace. Remember." He closed his eyes to hear her say his name; knowing it would be the last time. And using his own words against him. Their love was some big ill-fated travesty.

Jace looks back up as Clary closes the Portal. "I love you". It almost seems weak, like these words weren't enough to explain his feelings for her.

Clary looks at only Jace. She wanted her last memories to be of him. "I love you." a sweet little smiles touches her lips and then she was gone.

Alex and Izzy dispatch the last of the demons. Without their link to their world open they are almost paper and easily are torn apart and fade to dust.

Jace pulls himself over to the spot Clary had just been. He lays his hand gently on the floor where the portal had been. His body rocking with the heart-wrenching sobs and he hugs himself with his other arm. He reaches out and picks up the ring and chain right next to him without looking. He brings it to his face as he sobs, it smells like her still. A wonderful musky sent; like a storm on the ocean. Not flowery and light, but deep and confident. It was just a tease of her. Jace collapses as he accepts defeat for the first time. He'd lost Clary. Forever.

**_OK - I really need your feedback. Am I getting the characters at all? Do you like the stories? Thanks for reading. I'm still new at this. If I am missing something vital, please let me know. Thanks for reading.  
_**


	4. Chapter 5

**As always, I own none of these charterers. I'm jut borrowing them for a while. **

**Thanks for all the view. I'm jumping ahead in the story line because this was where my mind went and I need to get it down while it was still there. But I might go back and fill in Chptr 3 (with some fluff). **

**Chptr 5: The Memorial**

Days later.

The Clave holds a memorial for Clary. Jace is having a hard time. He has not been eating and when he close his eyes he sees her lovely face. He dreams about her; their last night together, not knowing it was their last. How perfectly they were together. Jace cries into his pillow. He'd never felt so 'whole' as when Clary was with him. She was his center His whole body wracked w/ physical pain manifested from his thoughts of her. No one tried to comfort him. He's beyond comfort.

Occasionally someone would knock and then there would be a tray of food. He didn't acknowledge either. Not consciously. He didn't even recognize anything. He just wanted to keep watching Clary in his memory; in his dreams. She lived there now. Dancing with him. Giggling when he made one of his self appreciative comments. Hugging him when ever she wanted because she knew she could. They had given themselves to each other; totally.

When he did walk out for her memorial his eyes were dry; but still glassy. He didn't speak to anyone. No one spoke with him. Alec and Iz became bodyguards to him; ushering him wherever they needed to go. Everyone was solemn; even the Council seemed to realize this was that moment when success had come at the highest price. No one wanted to say it, but the world seemed drained of color.

The memorial was short. There were huge pictures of Clary on display. Some from her childhood before ever knowing about the Shadowhunters. Her childhood eyes were wide and bright and she exuded love and joy. Even from a picture. There were more recent pictures. One group shot right after they'd defeated Sebastian and Jace and Clary were free to finally express their love. While Alec, Magnus, Simon and Iz looked at the camera, Jace and Clary were capture look at each other. There was unabashed love from her; how she held his hand close to her heart; how Jace's head was bent down so close to her face their noses almost touched. Jace only glanced at it once. Like looking at the sun it made him feel warm; but it hurt so much. Everyone seemed to linger on this photo. realizing now only was Clary gone, but the Jace he became because if her was gone, too.

Simon walked up beside Jace. His head down. He stood next to Jace for a long time. Jace could hear his heavy sighs; as though he was taking deep breaths; but Jace knew the vampire didn't need air. Simon was fighting as hard as possible to hold himself together. Jace noticed Simon was holding something in his hand. he didn't say anything; just pushed whatever was into Jace's. Then Simon was gone. Jace looked up startled; as though he'd just woken up. His eyes shot up and locked with Simon's across the room. Simon did not look much better than Jace. His face was pale; even for a vampire and his eyes were ringed in red.

Jace looked down at his hand and there was Clary's picture journal. He suddenly needed to get away from everyone. This was her deepest thoughts and he would share them with no one. He was holding Clary.

**_I think I'm getting the hang of the chpters. I usually just write and write and just totally forget about making breaks. I think I'm getting them at those "gasp' moments. Love those cliff hangers. Do you guys what to know what happens next? Let me know.  
_**


	5. Chapter 6

**I own nothing of MI; but it's been super fun playing in the same sand box. Hope you like as I keep going.**

**Chptr 6 The Garden **

Jace found it easier than he thought to remove himself from the group. As though seeing him someone made them uncomfortable. He was unable to hide how lost he truly was without her and his world would never be whole again.

He retreated to a bench in a little garden near Clary's room. It had a marble status of Raziel in one corner and a little wall fountain on another. the whole garden was surrounded by arches opening onto to hallway in all directions. Most of the garden was tiled, with large bushes cutting into the symmetry and blocking passers by from seeing into the heart of the garden where a lone stone bench welcomed. He loved watching her sit here, drawing. She was totally focused and he could, in turn, study her. Occasionally she would catch him starting and he would surprise her with a kiss. She would giggle and throw her arms around him.

Jace shook himself from his memories and look down at the unobtrusive black sketchbook. He ran his hand over the cover as though he could caress Clary, herself. He sat there was seemed like an eternity. Not breathing as he contemplated opening the sketch Journal. This was Clary's heart and she wouldn't let anyone see it. It was her most private thoughts. He felt it was prying; to open this would be to admit she was really gone. Jace let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He opened the first page almost in reverence. The book opened easily. She drew in her almost everyday. The first page was some writing. He's breath caught as he saw the note scrawled inside the cover. "To my dear Clary. When your voice can't be found, remember a pictures worth a thousand words, Draw your heart out. Love Mom." he closed the book and pressed it to his forehead. THis was so hard. He felt the now familiar sting to his eyes. _Pull yourself together, man. She's right there in this book. It's the closest you'll ever be to her again._

He took a deep cleansing breath and opened the book again.

The first few drawings were almost scribbles. Rough shapes of what should be buildings and lamps and streets - it was Time Square. But the angle was so different from the commercial views seen on TV. He'd forgotten she grew up her and would know the city infinitely better than him. It was so precise; yet very clean in spite of all the detail it failed to appear cluttered. It lead you through the drawing; from the shop on the corner, to the hurried figure with child in tow, along to the high, high buildings appearing to go on forever. It was all life and movement. He noticed a date in the lower corners. He quickly did some math; she would have been 9. He smiled thinking about little Clary darting along the crowded sidewalks, confident in her knowledge and abilities.

Slowly as he flips through her sketches he feels his heart warming as though she were with him. Her years seemed to play out in front of him. he could tell when she was angry; the drawing became harsh and dark. When she was happy there were drawings of bright sky or water with attention to big swirls almost surreal.

He came to drawings from just before they meet; a sketch of a woman in a market looking down at a cart of fruit. Faintly, ever so slightly a shadow of wings seemed to sprout from the woman's back._ Just a coincidence of the lines in the background,_ he told next sketched seemed to include trolls under the Brooklyn bridge. Just some large rocks maybe.

Jace began to breath heavier. He stared at this page a long time. He saw a face in the clouds of the sketch of the entire New York skyline. He checked the date. Weeks before they meet. His breathing became labored. He flipped to next page and he came up short as again he found a face shadowed in a window; then in sketch of water; on a lawn in central park. Jace flipped pages faster as each page he turned had the same face subtly drawn into backgrounds and shadows and on the edge of her realities. He looked back through the older pictures ad he saw the face there, too. Less obvious; sometimes just an eye or a profile. He recognized the face. He had seen it everyday of his life. Clary had been drawing his face. Before she ever meet him. This was not her hidden memories coming through. Some sketches were older before he even came to New York.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky darkened. Jace looked up. He hadn't realized how the weather had changed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement and whirled with a speed born from a lifetime of training. The sketchbook falling to the tiled floor weer the wind rustled the pages; flipping to more modern pages where images of Jace seemed to dominate her every though. They went unnoticed as Jace searched with his eyes for whatever had caught his attention.

There was only the marble statue of Raziel. It was not the impressive one holding the cup and the mortal sword in the Library. This statue was just standing there staring down at ...nothing. It was an odd statue. He wondered in the past if there had been another part to this sculpture. Raziel hel his hand out as though he were holding his palm just about something or someone ...

And then he noticed it. Below Raziel another piece of marble; barely taller then the bushes. Jace had never seen it before. He started to walk over, but the wind seemed to want to keep him away. He persevered. As he got closer he noticed the fountain on the wall seemed to slow; then stop. And yet the sky appeared to be moving at lightning speed. What was going on? Then he smelled it. The musky scent with just a bit of clean ocean. So familiar. So Clary.

Jace was spurned on by a tiny shard of hope. It felt lodged in his heart, sharp and fresh. He hurriedly came around the foliage; the angel looking down and for the first time Jace noticed he looked proud and awed and then he almost ran right into a life size statue of Clary. Jace stopped breathing. She was standing there as if she's just heard something behind her and was spinning around, her hair almost appeared in motion; swirling around from the action of her sudden turn. Her face looking over her shoulder...staring straight at Jace.

**Please comment for me. I hate to be greedy, but I really want to know what people think. I am getting this one typed up so fast I know I'm missing some of the finer emotional moments / details. Please let me know what you like or don't. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 7

******I own nothing of MI; but it's so wonderful to play here. She is so nice.  
**

**Cptr 7 The Statue**

Cosmic Joke.

Jace had been holding it together just barely for the last several hours. Just being numb had been impossibly hard. Seeing the perfect marble representation of Clary exhausted him. He leaned down and rested his forehead against her cold one. He raised his hand to her cheek and it felt just like her, save for the cold hard unmoving facade. It was such a cruel joke to touch her, but know it wasn't her. He felt the tear slide down his check and land on her frozen marble one. All the while the wind whirled and the fountain trickled. "Clary. I need you. So. Much." it was the first words he'd spoken since she was lost. His voice sounded odd to his ears. Older. Rougher. Almost weathered. It was the voice of pain and lost.

Jace had no idea how long he stood there with his face pressed against her stone hair. It was the closest thing to comfort her could have. Then Clary's hair moved. In-perceptively. But that wasn't possible. The wind continued to whip around in a frenzy and the fountain held firm in a frozen arch to pond.

The marble moved again. But he didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to rip himself from the closest thing he had to her. He had no idea whether this was his imagination or was the angel playing some cruel trick. Or maybe he'd gone insane.

The marble moved more substantially. Jace looked up, staring deep into the marble representation of the only woman he'd ever love. The marble eyes began to glow green. Jace's heart began to flutter. "Cary?" he began to take in more of the statue; her clothing was same as the night she closed the portal. Her hair floating in the air and her palms, held up, held the same marks for 'Hell' and 'Fire'.

He looked back at her eyes and they blinked again. Jae blinked, too. And there was a glow in them coming from inside the marble. He told himself to stay calm. He may have finally gone mad. His inner voice called out _Take it_. As though insanity were an option. If _it means seeing Clary again, sure_. He couldn't agree more. Jace continued to stare; he had no idea for how long. he watched as the marbled seemed to fade away leaving more and more of Clary. Jace continued to look and started to smile down at the diminutive statue.

She blinked.

There was a huge noise, like an explosion of trumpets blaring inside his head. The fountain exploded against the wall showering everything on crystal drops of water. The wind died and the clouds broke allowing a shaft a golden light to strick the now "thawed" statue of Clary. There was absolutely no noise.

Jace closed his eyes for a moment. A warm hand slowly folder around his and brought it up to a chest, to rest against her heart. Jace's eyes flew open and he was staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. And those green eyes were staring back and him with unfiltered love.

"Clary? Am I insane?" Jace asked his imaginary Clary with a smile. She tilted her head back & laughed. A soft peel of bells danced in her voice. Jace laughed too. Insane or not. She was here. Then she lept into his arms. Jace hugged her and swung her around. Insanity felt really wonderful. He felt as though he were suddenly lighter.

When her feet touched the ground again. Jace noticed Raziel for the first time has also thawed. Jace cleared his throat and formally addressed the Angel; "Raziel, I can not express my appreciation for this gift."

Raziel opened his mouth and the lilt musical voice erupted; "Your courage and loyalty are rewarded."

**Sorry to end this chptr on a kinda dull note. I might have one more chapter...can you wait? Let me know. **


End file.
